El Último Beso
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su esposo, Baxter Dawes, Clara se siente completamente devastada por como terminaron las cosas, sin saber que el destino compensará su sufrimiento al traer nuevamente a Paul Morel a su vida. "Sons and Lovers" Paul Morel x Clara Dawes.


**Disclaimer: **"Sons and Lovers" es propiedad de D.H. Lawrence, solamente la trama de esta historia es de mi propiedad.

_**El último beso...**_

Clara no comprendió cómo pasó. Solamente sabía que estaba vestida de negro, de manera elegante, porque le agradara o no, debía mantener el perfil al que la sociedad estaba acostumbrada. El vestirse de negro tenía una razón, aquella que ella no deseaba decir o recordar. No entendía cómo llegó hasta allí...

Estaba en una playa, viendo aquel mar oscuro debido al cielo nublado. Hacía muchísimo frío y llovía torrencialmente, pero no importaba, ella quería estar allí.

–Y ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos de manera apropiada...-decía en tono casi inaudible. Sus ojos de cristal estaban apagados, ella estaba empapada por la lluvia. Comenzaba a toser.—Maldito bastardo... ¡ni siquiera me dejaste despedirme de ti!-la ira era su mejor amiga ese día.

Luego del funeral, sentía que debía escapar. Necesitaba escapar tan desesperadamente de aquél cementerio, lleno de personas juzgándola. Necesitaba alejarse de la sociedad, ya que se había cansado de aparentar.

"_Una mujer feminista que apoya los derechos de la mujer... no puede llorar en público por la muerte de un hombre..." _esa mentalidad tuvo durante todo el servicio, hasta que no pudo más... _tenía _que llorar.

En ese instante, la realidad que estaba viviendo parecía golpearla. Se encontraba completamente sola en aquella playa. Ese silencio imperceptible significaba soledad. Finalmente, cerró los ojos unos minutos, derramando aquellas lágrimas que sus ojos de cristal se habían preocupado por ocultar. Apoyó ambos brazos en su estómago, abrazándose a sí misma, agachó la cabeza y siguió llorando en silencio.

Por más que estuviera con Paul Morel o sola, nunca fue capaz de olvidar a su esposo, Baxter Dawes. Aquél hombre de cabello oscuro, cuerpo fornido, de ojos color chocolate, quien la había maltratado de todas las formas posibles: física y psicológicamente. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía a Clara seguir sintiendo algo, aunque sea odio o pena, por él. Cerraba sus ojos para poder sentirlo. Su esencia, sus labios, sus caricias... cuando volvieron, él trató de compensarla por todo, eso era lo que más le dolía.

**Flashback...**

**Baxter Dawes, de veintiocho años, estaba preparado para hacerlo. Esa noche, se le declararía a Clara Radford. Había conocido a la rubia en un baile, la ayudó a conseguir trabajo en la fábrica textil de Thomas Jordan. Y ahora, estaba decidido a proponerle matrimonio. **

**Cuando menos se lo esperaba, la vio llegar. Su cabello rubio suelto, sus ojos de cristal brillaban al verlo, y ese hermoso vestido azul marino... su preciosa novia tenía veintidós años, apenas. **

–**Te ves... preciosa esta noche, Clara...-hablaba el rubio.**

—**Tú también te ves muy bien...-contestaba apenada. Él amaba verla sonrojada.**

—**Sabes... hay algo sobre lo que deseo hablarte, Clara...-la tomaba de la mano y caminaban juntos.—Me gustaría... que habláramos algo mientras cenamos, ¿sí?-ella sonreía y asentía. **

**Durante toda su vida, la rubia sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo. Se sentía como "La bella durmiente" y no sentía amor por aquel joven frente a ella.**

**Una vez que llegaron, Baxter y Clara se disponían a ordenar, y luego, siguieron hablando.—Sobre qué deseas hablarme?-preguntaba ella, bebiendo un poco de agua.**

—**Bueno... hemos estado viéndonos bastante y...-sacando el anillo.—Siento que es hora de dar el gran paso... ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, Clara?- **

**Ella no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar, y aunque no sintiera amor, se limitó a asentir. Lo último que pasó fue que Baxter le pusiera el anillo. **

**Fin del flashback.**

Incluso despedirse de Paul, algo que fue duro al aceptar que no tenían futuro, fue tarea sencilla comparada con aceptar a su esposo de nuevo en su vida.

**Flashback...**

**Luego del funeral de la Sra. Morel, Clara esperaba a Paul fuera del cementerio. Lo veía caminar lentamente junto a su padre, Walter y su hermana mayor, Annie. Veía al que alguna vez fue su amante, triste y desolado, aún así, visiblemente sorprendido al verla.**

—**Clara...-hablaba, sin creerlo.—Clara!-llamaba fuerte, pronunciar su nombre le daba una sensación de felicidad y calma. Sin embargo, se contuvo de abrazarla. **

**La rubia se acercaba al oír su nombre, volver a verlo la hacía sentir miedo.—Padre... Annie...-oía a Paul empezar.—Recuerdan a la Sra. Dawes, no es así?-**

**-Lamento mucho su pérdida.-hablaba en verdadero sentimiento. Paul no pudo más y se abrazó a ella.—Lamento muchísimo que haya pasado así, Paul...-suspiraba en su oído. **

**-Qué haya pasado qué, así?-**

**-Todo. La muerte de tu madre... que lo nuestro haya acabado como lo hizo...-**

**Esa fue la última vez que el joven Morel vio a la Sra. Dawes. Considerando esa frase como la despedida definitiva. **

**Fin del flashback.**

Sin darse cuenta, sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado.

—Lamento muchísimo tu pérdida, Clara.-era la voz de Paul.

La rubia posaba sus ojos hinchados y llorosos en él. Aquellos ojos azules como el zafiro se cruzaban con los suyos de cristal. Se sentó a su lado en la arena.

—Ni siquiera luchó por vivir un poco más, Paul...-la voz de la joven mujer estaba resumida a apenas un audible hilo.—Yo le di todo...todo... y él...-no lo soportaba más y volvía a llorar.

Morel no soportaba verla así. Tan herida, tan triste y tan débil. Esa no era la Clara que conocía. Esta mujer necesitaba desesperadamente un hombro amigo donde llorar.

—Shhh... Shhh... todo estará bien, mi amor...-contestaba él, cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a aquella rubia, a la que era su amante, por el hombro.

Se sentía tan cálido, era tan agradable estar a su lado nuevamente. Se sentía tan bien el estar con él. De repente, un fuerte sentimiento de pasión la invadió por completo. Recordando la dulce sensación de enorme placer que sentían cuando estaban juntos, Paul veía como Clara caía en aquella fuerte emoción. Ella no tardó mucho en apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y aferrarse fuerte a su saco. Mas no dejaba de llorar en silencio.

Paul se acercaba a ella, besaba su cabello dorado, el cual estaba aplacado por el agua. Clara temblaba en sus brazos, a causa del frío y del dolor. Él siguió besándola, mientras que ella se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y verlo.

—Disculpa si te estoy...-pero ella no lo dejó seguir.

—Estás cálido Paul... siempre fuiste muy cálido conmigo.-sonreía. Respiraba aquella colonia tan dulce y a la vez fuerte. No era empalagosa, no era desagradable en lo absoluto. Eso la embriagaba aún más de placer.

—Clara...-la llamaba suavemente.—Quiero estar a tu lado. No hay nadie más como tú...-

Una vez más, Clara lo besaba en los labios, y él, siendo débil por aquella rubia como era, profundizaba ese beso. Ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión, no podían evitarlo...

Ambos habían elegido separarse, cortar en sano aquella relación. Fue él, habían terminado por él, pero ese él... ya no estaba. Clara se sentía cómoda junto a Paul, no deseaba dejarlo ir...

Ambos veían el oleaje, tan imponente, tan fuerte que parecía arrastrar el dolor con él.

-Clara...-ella posaba sus ojos de cristal en él.—Quédate a mi lado... para siempre.-susurraba.—Ya no hay Baxter, ya no está mi madre...finalmente, sólo estamos nosotros. ¿Qué dices?-

La rubia sonreía.—Nunca más vuelvas a dejarme ir...-él la besaba al oír esa respuesta.

Nunca más la dejaría ir... por nada ni por nadie.


End file.
